From Fantasy to Reality
by Take-Me-Away-Now
Summary: From a Fruits Basket Convention to... Kyoto? How did they get there? There's Alyssa, a Fruits Basket fanatic who has it for Yuki. Then there's Sasha, who loves learning about the Zodiac and LOVES Yuki... or does she change her mind? Sucky at summaries. Rated because a mild language later on. YukixOC and KyoxOc. Sorry for all you people who love Yukiru/Kyoru.
1. Fruits Basket Convention!

**A/N: Ok so this is a Fruits Basket fic I just thought of while going to the orthodontist (Weird right?) so here I am! I don't know if I want to make this an actual story with a ton of chapters, or if I should just keep it short. So please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! Or Kyo, or Yuki (Sadly). I only own the characters I made up! Which is Alyssa and Sasha!**

*Alyssa POV*

"Oh my gosh, Alyssa come look at these!" My best friend Sasha squealed. I look over to see little stuffed rats.

"Double OMG." I laugh.

"I am totally getting one of these." She grabs one and hugs it to herself. "See now I can hug him all I want!"

"Ya, but it's not the same." I frown.

Sasha puts her arm around me, "Hey at least your parents let us come all the way to Tokyo for this convention!" I smile at her. Ya it was awesome, going to a Fruits Basket Convention with my best friend, by _ourselves_.

I turn back to the stuffed Zodiac animals and pick up the rabbit, "This one is really cute."

"Duh, it's Momiji; he's really cute as a bunny." She laughs and then points at me. "Why did you have to get two lockets anyway?" I finger the two hearts just below my neck. One is silver and has Yuki carved in the front, and if you open it there is a picture of him in it. The other is gold and has Kyo carved instead and also a picture of him inside.

"It's not very fair to either of them, since you only like Yuki." I smirk at her.

"I do not! Ok maybe I do, but you can't like both of them!"

"Whatever, lets keep looking around." I drag her away from the Zodiac plushies to a table with the little Zodiac figurines from the first episode/manga.

"Hello young children." We look up and see an elderly **(A/N I don't like calling people old) **Japanese woman smiling at us.

"Hello, are these the ones that they put in the story?" Sasha fingers the rat one, of course.

"Yes, they are." She replies.

"Cool," I say and observe them closely. They actually were pretty cool. "Are you selling them?"

"No, I am not. I usually tell other Fruits Basket fans the story behind them, but you girls seem very educated."

I shake my head, "Only about the tale of the cat being pushed away from the other Zodiac."

"Well, there is a secret stone that they did not add in the story." She picks up the dragon and examines it closely. "It is a pure black stone, naturally occurring. It has the entire Zodiac on it, _including_ the cat."

"But the cat—"Sasha starts.

"—wasn't part of the Zodiac. Yes I know, don't always believe what you hear. He would've made it to the banquet if the rat had not tricked him, so technically he is part of the Zodiac." She sets the dragon stone down and picks up the snake.

"Wow, how do you know all of this." Sasha is excited to learn more about the Zodiac, which she does 24/7.

"I just know dear. Now, the stone allows you to take you to where it started." She turns her back to us and begins looking through her stuff.

"Wait, that's physically impossible," I begin, "You can't just go back to those days because its just a myth we like to talk about because it's in a manga."

"Well your friend seems to believe it." She points out, sitting back down in her chair. I look at Sasha, who is looking at me.

"Come on Alyssa, wouldn't be cool if we could go back there and learn!" She smiles at me. But I shake my head.

"No Sash, it is not real!"

Me and Sasha start to get in an argument until we hear a thud. The woman looks at us and motions to the stone on the table. It looked like the night sky, and the stars were the Zodiac animals.

"You can have it, and try it. If it doesn't work, then you proved me wrong. All you have to say is you want to go back to the Zodiac time. Good day girls." She turns away from us and Sasha picks up the stone and puts it in her pocket.

She turns towards me, "Let's go try it!" I mumble a reply as she pulls me to the hotel that we're staying in that is just a few blocks away from the convention. We take the elevator to our room and Sasha swipes the card key and opens the door. We set down our backpacks and we sit cross-legged on the ground.

"We should have some stuff ready just in case something happens," Sasha jumps up. She grabs our backpacks and throws some clothes and essentials in there. She gives me my pack and puts hers on. "Got money on you?" I nod. "The Japanese kind?" I nod again. "Ok let's do this." She takes the stone out of her pocket and puts one hand on it. "Put your hand on it and close your eyes Alyssa." I do as she says, ready to prove her wrong. "_We want to go back to the Zodiac time." _Sasha says very slowly with emphasis. I open my eyes, but before I can say 'Told ya so' I black out.

**A/N: Yay or nay? I hope it good enough for you! I will try to make the next chapter longer! Please hit the blue button below! I would appreciate it very much! And guess what? The next chapter they will wake up in… Kyoto! Yay! It worked! Take that Alyssa! Even though she is based off of me, so… **


	2. To Kyoto!

**A/N: Yay another chapter up and ready to go! **

*Alyssa POV*

"Miss…miss?" A soft, gentle voice entered my head, repeating itself. I slowly open my eyes to see a set of purple ones looking at me with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Oh my god," I whisper to myself. I look up at him. I can't believe it's him, Yuki Sohma. _The _Yuki Sohma. _The Prince Yuki Sohma!_

"Your friend won't wake up miss. I was worried—"

"Don't worry, please don't." I give him a genuine smile, which I don't give very often to people other than Sash. He nods and holds out a hand. Wow I get to touch Yuki Sohma. Ok stop acting perverted Alyssa! Stop it! I grab his hand and he pulls me up, careful not to bring me to close. It is kind of funny how I know about his secret.

"Do I need to call the hospital?" He looks at me. I shake my head as I walk quietly up to Sasha.

"Watch this," I say to Yuki. I bend down quietly to her ear. "HEY GET UP YOU STUPID RAT LOVER!" Sasha snaps right awake and I gave Yuki a very confusing message. Heh, I am so evil.

"Well you are a," She yawns, "double loser."

I get down and whisper in her ear, "Yuki Sohma is right behind me, so don't panic."

"HOLY CRAP HE IS!" She pushes me out of the way and I laugh. Of course, Yuki lover. Not that I don't love Yuki myself…

"Yes, no lay low and follow my lead." I walk over to Yuki and bow. "Thank you very much for trying to help us. We just came here from America to tour around, but we don't do to good on planes. We were going to find a place to stay but we blacked out, as you can see." He nods and I keep going. "We lost our luggage on the plane, so we have no money. Just the essential things in these packs."

"Come with me, I can call our doctor." He starts walking up the road.

"What's your name?" I ask.

He turns around, "Yuki. Yuki Sohma."

"I'm Alyssa Jensen, and this is Sasha Johnson." I say.

He smiles, but unfortunately, it is his fake one. "Pleasure to meet you, Americans." He walks in front of us and I look over at Sasha, who is beaming.

"That is Yuki Sohma! EEEE!"

"Yes, now shut up!" I laugh at her.

"Hey! I told you so! It worked Alyssa! It worked! Wait you yelled at me to get up stupid rat lover, when he was right behind us?"

"Ya, I wanted to get a kick out of it. He looked confused." I chuckle to myself.

We get to the house, which is totally amazing by the way, and Yuki told us to sit down on the couch.

"Well who do we have here?" Comes a sing-song voice.

"Crap," I mutter.

Sasha giggles and turns to Shigure. "I am Sasha Johnson."

"I am always pleased to meet some nice high school girls." He smiles eagerly at us.

"Perverted dog," Yuki hits him on the head.

"Dog?" Sasha smiles innocently.

"Oh yes, that's what we call each other. Dogs…" Shigure laughs uneasily.

"Sohma-kun? Shigure-san? Is there somebody here?" I voice comes from the top of the stairs.

"Doesn't sound like she's calling you a dog is she?" I laugh. Yuki frowns. Then, Torhu makes her entrance.

"Oh hello, do I know you from anywhere? School, or work?" Sasha and I both shake our heads.

"They are from America Miss Honda." Yuki explains to the puzzled girl.

Shigure is back to his old perverted self, "How do you know Japanese then?"

"We uh… studied it in school. It's a class your able to take." I say nervously.

"Hey ya damn rat, wanna fight today?" A voice comes from outside. Kyo! He walks into the room and stops to stare at us. "Ok now who are these girls!"

"So now you're calling people rats huh?" I joke.

Kyo rubs the back of his neck, "Uh, sure. I guess."

Then I burst out laughing.

Kyo starts getting irritated, "Ok what did I do!"

Yuki frowns, "Idiot."

I shake my head, "No. I'm sorry. It's just that, you all are so amusing." Sasha giggles and nods.

That surprises all of them, "How are we amusing you idiotic girl?" Kyo says.

"You want to take me on?" I smile and crack my knuckles. "I also took marshal arts at school." I see Yuki's eyes widened. How cute, he thinks I won't beat Kyo. He throws a punch at me and I block it. I turn to Yuki, "Think I won't beat him now do ya?" Kyo tries to kick me but I grab his leg and shove it to the ground.

"I never said anything," He says.

"But I can read facial expressions. And no that is not a thing I got taught at school dog." I say looking at Shigure while blocking yet another punch from Kyo. I turn back to him, "Face it pretty boy, I can beat you." I grab his shoulder, give him a kick and send him flying into Sash, unfortunately.

Poof!

There was kitty Kyo sitting on the floor grumbling.

"Oh no," Shigure mutters.

"Wow, I turned him into a cat."

"Miss Jensen we can explain—"Yuki begins.

"You don't need to begin Yuki." I pick up Kyo, "I see that when he landed on Sasha he transformed into a cat. And you Yuki," I set Kyo down and give Yuki a giant hug before…

Poof!

He transformed to a tiny rat, "transform into a rat. And I'm suggesting that Shigure changes into a dog. Since you called him that earlier, right Yuki?"

"You're not disturbed by it?" Torhu asks.

Sasha stands up, "No, in America there are very strange things. You could say we're used to that sort of thing."

Poof!

"EEK!" Sasha, Tohru, and I scream and turn around. I feel a tap on my shoulder to see Yuki behind me.

"How did you know to hug us?" He asks suspiciously.

"Oh cute little rat, I can't tell you all my secrets now can I?" I answer and walk out the back door to the woods, heading for a thing called the 'secret base'.


	3. Secret Base&The Roof Love in the Making

**A/N: So I decided that I might only make it a short one. Depending on you guys. This chapter has more fluff in it and a mystery(Sorta) PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE R&R!**

***Sasha POV***

The minute we came here I knew something was up with Alyssa. She was being all mischievous, which she usually isn't. Then she walked out that door and I knew right where she was heading. I look at Yuki who just goes after her. I let out a small sigh then look at Kyo. Shigure had gone to his study, and Tohru had left to get some groceries.

"I'm sorry that you fell into me…uh.." I didn't want to say his name when he didn't offer it.

"Kyo, it's Kyo." He looks away.

"Right."

"No, I should be the one apologizing, I fell on you. Sometimes I just don't apologize about stuff." He puts his head in his hands. Kyo-Kyo. He's so sweet but doesn't know how to show it.

"Kyo?" I ask.

"What?"

"To me its seems like you just don't know how to apologize. That happens to me sometimes. I get mad and I say things I don't mean, and I don't know how to say I'm sorry." That gets his attention. I smile at him. "But you know what I do, I just go right up to the person and say that I didn't mean it and that I am very sorry for what I'd done."

"Sounds so easy." He mutters. I walk over to him.

"Kyo, you don't know how sweet you really are." I say then walk upstairs to Kyo's room, then climb up out of his window. I make my way to the roof and open my backpack. I find my Fruits Basket manga and look for a picture of Kyo. When I find one I smile. He's more cute in person.

***Alyssa POV***

I find the Secret Base and see the strawberries that Yuki and Tohru planted. Funny, I hated strawberries. I look around and see a nice tree I can climb. I make my way up the tree and find the perfect place to sit. I bring my fingers to my necklaces and take them off. I look at the one with Kyo's name on it. Kyo was nice, eventually. And I could see Sasha eyeing him earlier. I think she likes him more than Yuki. Me, I'm the other way around.

"Miss Jensen? Are you out here?" Yuki calls out. Crap he followed me. I slink back farther into the trees. I see him come into view right beneath me. "Miss Jensen, it's important. I wanted to say that I am sorry if I made you mad. Your just different, you and your friend. You understand stuff about us, you knew we could be hugged and changed, and not just by seeing that idiot cat fall on Miss Johnson. I'll be going now." He starts walking away, and I silently jump out of the tree.

"You knew I was up there didn't you?" I call. He turns around and gives me an actual smile. "The last one was fake you know." He stops walking.

"What?"

"When you smiled at us when you were taking us to your house, that smile was fake. I could tell. You don't have to smile if you don't want to. Nobody does. Why don't you just stop smiling and be sad?" I finally asked a question a didn't know the answer to.

"I…I can't make friends as good as that cat can. He can open up after a while, I can't." He looks at me to see my reaction.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Yuki, you just opened up to me. You are open with Tohru, and I know she's not one of you. I could see it in her eyes. All of you have something lurking there, inside you. And you don't have to tell me, but I'll be waiting. Besides doesn't a Prince always rescue his princess?" I finish and walk back towards the house.

***Sasha POV***

I stay up on the roof by myself for a while, and I see Alyssa's form coming this way. When she gets closer, I see her smiling. Something happened, out there in the Secret Base. And I slowly smile to myself as she walks inside. Torhu had already made dinner, and Shigure told us we could stay with them as long as we didn't tell anybody. He said that he didn't have to enroll us in school since it was summer vacation. It was only spring break when we were in…our world. So summer is nice for a change right now. I listen to see if Kyo would come up here, but seems not. I look at the rat stuffed animal and I frown, so I take out the stone and hold it in my hands.

"I wish the cat," I whisper, "I wish the cat." I open my eyes and find that the rat plushy turned into a cat. I grab it and hold it against my chest.

"Sasha?" A voice calls. At first I think its Alyssa's, but then I realize its Kyo's. "Sasha?" He calls again. I wait to see if he notices, so I hug the plushy again. Then I see Kyo's head pop up out of his window. I sneak around to the other side and watch Kyo climb up and replace my spot. He sighs and looks up at the sky which has now darkened.

"Kyo," Tohru calls, "Did you find her?"

"No. Come up here. I don't bite remember?" Tohru climbs up and sits next to Kyo. I wish I could be in her place.

"Kyo, you seem different today. Are you alright?" Tohru's eyes are filled with concern.

He nods, "I feel weird I guess. Seeing them take it like that."

"They are very nice girls, I like them a lot. That Sasha seems to have liked you."

"What?" I see the pink tint on his cheeks. Oh my gosh, he's flustered. Wow. Kyo, flustered.

"You seem happy around her, and I thought it was funny seeing her beat you." Tohru giggles softly.

"Hey! Don't even start, that was a fluke! Like with Yuki!" He ruffles Tohru's hair.

"Sure," She giggles again, "Please don't stay up too late Kyo." She says as she climbs own from the roof.

I take a little time to wait before I "get onto the roof".

"Kyo." I whisper.

"Ah! Dammit you scared me!" He turns towards me.

"Sorry." I chuckle to myself.

"Where have you been?"

I look at him, "Um…"

"Well?"

"Up here." I try to make my voice be as inaudible as possible.

"You heard the conversation?" He asks. I nod and look away. "Dammit," I hear him curse under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin the moment." Hinting about Tohru.

"I only—"

"You love her, I know." I whisper again.

"I thought I did."

I look at him in surprise. He stands up and looks around on the roof. He walks over to my bag and picks up the cat plushy.

"This looks like me."

"But only in your cat form." I nod not wanting to explain. He looks over the bags contents, and thankfully overlooked the Fruits Basket book. But not the other one.

"What's this?" He holds up a sketchbook that has a picture of himself and Alyssa fighting earlier. "You draw?"

"I…um…am turning it into a manga." Because now the story has changed, according to the true Fruits Basket manga.

"Its really good Sasha." He flips the pages and in my mind I am saying, _Please don't find that page, please don't find that page._ "There's one about me?" _Crap._ I nod and tears start to fill my eyes. Kyo probably thinks I'm an idiot. He begins to read the things a say about him out loud. "He is too kind even though he acts mean, he actually cares about people. Like Tohru, oh how I wish I could be Tohru. She talks with him on the roof, cheers him up. And everyone thought I was cheering for Yuki. Well guess what world I changed my mind. I root for Kyo now. I just want him to show me who he is, like he did with Tohru." Tears are sliding down my cheeks as he reads those words.

"I wish the cat, I wish the cat," I whisper over and over again. And I realize, I do wish the cat. I wished that my love for Yuki would change to the love for the cat, Kyo.

"Sasha," He whispers and kneels down beside me. "I want to show you." He wipes some tears off my face and I smile a little. I look up at him and nod. I look down at his black and white beaded bracelet and carefully slide it off his hand. I am prepared for this, but no roar no nothing. I look at Kyo and he hasn't changed.

"Kyo that should've worked." I shake my head.

He just smiles at me. "It did work."

"I don't understand," I whisper.

"Shishou took my bracelet off before, and he did it so that way Tohru would accept me for that form. But nobody has ever willingly wanted to take it off Sasha. Nobody," His hand reaches over and takes the bracelet away from me. He slips it onto my wrist.

I look at him and smile, "I wished for the cat Kyo." I get up, grab my bag, and climb through the window into Kyo's room. I take out my cat plushy and place it on his bed. I sneak through the hallway and into the bedroom that Alyssa, Tohru and I share. I climb into my bed that Shigure insisted to buy me. "Good night Kyo." I whisper as I fall asleep.


	4. American Stuff & Sleeping Kitty

**A/N: Hey everybody! Here is another chapter up! I may not be updating for a while on this story because i am working on my other one for Sister's Grimm, which has way more reviews! So here you go!**

***Alyssa POV***

I open my eyes and see that Tohru (surprisingly) and Sasha are still not awake. I silently climb out of bed and put my necklaces on. I go downstairs to find Yuki(even more surprisingly) awake watching TV.

"Wow you're up early." I say. He turns towards me and smiles. I walk over to the couch and sit on the other end.

"I don't usually get up this early, but this morning I just did." His purple eyes go back to the TV.

"What are you watching?" I ask looking to the TV.

"An American show. I don't really understand it."

"That's because they are speaking in English. That is our language. The show is called MythBusters. I don't necessarily like it." I look at Yuki, who's face is very concentrated as he's trying to understand what they are saying. I try to hold in a giggle, but one slips out. I break Yuki out of his trance and he looks at me questioningly.

"Miss Jensen, is everything all right?"

I nod and more giggles escape, "You were concentrating so hard that it looked funny."

He smiles at me, "Yes, I guess that could be amusing."

"Yes, very." I stand up, "Help me make breakfast?"

"I would love too." I walk into the kitchen and grab some eggs, milk, flour, sugar, all of the essential ingredients to make pancakes. "Miss Jensen, what are you making?"

I smile, "American breakfast Yuki."

"You need sugar in American breakfast?"

"Only in some," I say while mixing the pancake batter. "Do you have a pan about this big?" I ask while holding out my hands in proportion to the pan I need.

Yuki nods, "I think so." He walks over to one of the cupboards and takes out a pan. He hands it to me."

"Thank you." I set it down on top of the stove and turn up the heat.

"Miss Jensen?" Yuki asks.

I turn towards him, "Yuki?"

"Why did you say that a prince always rescues the princess yesterday?"

"Because you are one. Those fan girls call you prince because you act so nice at school to everyone. But to me, a prince is someone who shows themselves to others. They believe in themselves. You can do that Yuki." I turn back to the stove and pour some batter onto the pan.

"Miss Jensen?"

"Yes Yuki?"

Thank you," He says softly.

"You already knew, but you just had to be reminded." I hear him walk away and I smile to myself.

***Sasha POV***

I open my eyes and see that Alyssa's bed is empty, and Tohru is still asleep. I stumble out of bed and walk down the hall to Kyo's room. I open the door quietly and walk in. Kyo is under the covers, all curled up, and the cat plushy is in his hands.

"Just like a cat," I whisper. Kyo stirs in his bed and I make a little yelp.

"Sasha," He mumbles.

I push a strand of hair out of his face, "Sleep a little longer kitty." I start to walk away but he suddenly grabs my hand. I turn around, "Kyo?"

"Sasha, stay here with me?" His eyes are still closed, but I see a small smile forming on his face.

"Sure." I whisper and sit down next to him.

I hear a small laugh, "I usually hate it when people call me cat and stuff."

"I didn't mean to call you those things, but you do look like a cat when you sleep. All curled up in a ball." I squeeze his hand gently.

"It's fine if you call me those things, you sound cute when you say them." I feel my face get hot, and then feel Kyo's hand reach up and touch my forhead.

"You're blushing aren't you?" He smirks.

"Well you just be quiet, or I'll leave!"

I see a fake pout form on his face, "But I want you to stay here."

"Well you should get up anyways...kitty." I finish.

I see his eyes open as he sits up. "Yup, you were blushing."

I get off of his bed, "Let's go cat, before I ask Alyssa to come throw you out." I walk out of his room.

"It was a damn fluke!" I hear him yell.

"Ya right ya cat!" I yell while walking down the stairs to the smell of pancakes.


End file.
